Blank Points
"Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts" is the secret ending video of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Unlike past secret endings, however, it uses in-engine-style graphics and utilizes voice acting. Nomura has stated that it could be considered a true ending, and so another difference would be its true connection to the storyline. The ending hints at an as-of-yet unannounced future game in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Synopsis Hidden truths The secret ending opens with Terra and Master Xehanort standing in a black abyss. The two have a faint glow around them,and are conversing. Terra claims Xehanort may have his body, but his heart is still his own. Master Xehanort denies it, stating that Terra's heart will inevitably become nothing more than a part of him. Terra remains confident this won't happen and says Xehanort can do as he pleases. The elderly Keyblade master deduces that Terra was harboring another heart inside him: Master Eraqus'. Terra then states that Xehanort would be better off with his heart, already seeped in darkness. Master Xehanort makes note of Terra's skill, claiming that there was still time to decide who would have control over Eraqus's heart. He then states that a plan is a thing that can only grow, and that "all the seeds are already sown." Image of their backs, preserved in memory. We then see Xehanort walking through the halls of Ansem the Wise's castle. Braig runs up to him, attempting to start conversation but finding Xehanort completely uninterested. Shocked that he doesn't recognize him, Braig immediately deduces that his colleague truly has lost all of his memories. Looking into Xehanort's eyes, he asks in amazement if the man before him is actually Terra. Xehanort does not answer, but Braig says it doesn't matter and that he has something clever in store. As the two walk on, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise appear in the hall, holding hands and eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Just before he and his young apprentice turn a corner, Ienzo stops, gaining his master's attention. The young apprentice turns his head to see Braig and Xehanort walking away together behind them. Ansem also looks back thoughtfully at Xehanort and Braig. Two who were never meant to meet A hooded Ansem the Wise sits in the Dark Margin, wearing an Organization XIII coat. Aqua appears next to him, asking his name and how he ended up in the Dark Realm. Ansem remarks how rarely he has guests and explains his memory is fading, so he has difficulty recalling his past. Aqua sits next to him on the shore and states that she fell into the darkness and has been wandering for a long time, unable to find a way to her original world. Ansem asks why she wants to return, and Aqua replies she must fulfill a promise to a friend. Hearing the word "friend," Ansem remembers he had once known a boy who was very similar to her. The boy had been chosen by the key to save the worlds and their denizens, as well as protect the Light. Ansem explains it appears as though the worlds will be swallowed by Darkness, and to prevent this the Keyblade went to that boy. Hearing this, Aqua perks up and asks if the Keyblade wielder's name happens to be Terra or Ven. Ansem shakes his head, indicating that it is neither of the two. He explains further that it had been over a year since he had last seen the boy. He reflects aloud on how it was through vengeance that he had done many terrible things to him and his friends. He laments that he has the heart of a scientist and that as the boy slept he hid part of his research data within him. Ansem realizes that the boy could possibly open a certain door and "save those sad souls," remarking that everything is born from sleep. Aqua asks for the boy's name. All the pieces lie where they fell Naminé is seen in the White Room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, finishing a drawing of Sora on the Paopu Tree. She calls Sora's name and the scene changes to Roxas, Xion, and Axel, who are sitting happily together on the Clock Tower with Sea-Salt Ice Cream. The trio look into the sunset and together state Sora's name. Ventus is seen sitting asleep at the Land of Departure, where Terra appears next to him. Ven wakes up and the two also say Sora's name while looking at a shooting star. Back at the Dark Margin, Aqua begins to cry tears of joy and also says Sora's name, looking to the moon in the horizon of the Realm of Darkness. Where they wait for him... Sora is then seen sitting on his Paopu Tree in the Destiny Islands looking at the sunset. Riku walks up to him from behind, asking if he has decided yet. Sora is seen holding King Mickey's letter from the end of Kingdom Hearts II, saying that he has. Kairi appears, and Sora explains that there are still sad people, so he must leave the islands and put back everything that's been connected to him. Kairi smiles and places her Lucky Charm in his hand and requests him to hurry back. Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts Characters *Terra *Master Xehanort *Master Eraqus (mentioned) *Xehanort *Braig *Ansem the Wise *Ienzo *Aqua *Naminé *Roxas *Xion *Axel *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Ventus Conditions to Unlock This Video *'Beginner Mode' - N/A *'Standard Mode' - Everything achieved 100% *'Proud Mode' - Clear the game Trivia *In the secret ending Ansem reveals to Aqua he last saw Sora a year ago, meaning Ansem met Aqua a year after the ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This also indicates that Aqua wandered the Realm of Darkness for a total of 11-12 years after the ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and she met Ansem the Wise a year after Kingdom Hearts II, however, Aqua appears to be the same age as she was during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *The meeting between Ansem and Aqua has many parallels with the same scene between Xemnas and Roxas. *In an issue of Famitsu Nomura stated that the next game in the series will NOT be Kingdom Hearts III and will NOT have Sora be the star, despite it being implied that the next game would star Sora. Nomura also said the star will be an integral character. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgzOvWgg_tU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-Iy6DlLEm8 Category:Secret Ending Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep